The Man With The Dragon Tattoo
by Xianthra17
Summary: The title may be cliche. About superstitions, fortune telling and the likes all wrapped together to find true love. Uchihacest. Do enjoy! Happy New Year!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :**

-I don't own any of the characters... they all belong to the super-genius Masashi Kishimoto-sensei... Dattebayo!

-Only the plot is mine... mine... mine...!

-All of my published works are Un-BETA-ed... and I don't use spellchecker... I publish right after I type... at work... hahaha!

-I am so fond of punctuations...

-I am soooo into UCHIHAcest... I soooo love Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha...

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

I know it's late to write something about Christmas or the New Year.

But I was busy with the festivities that I never got a chance to write one.

So I decided to combine Christmas and New Year in this story.

Chinese New Year is still to come, so I would like to think that I am not super late.

I do have Chinese blood running in my veins (thanks mom).

I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

A tribute to all Uchihacest Fans out there.

Kung Hei Fat Choi!

**PS : Itachi and Sasuke are NOT brothers in this story**

* * *

><p><strong>The Man With The Dragon Tattoo<strong>

* * *

><p>Itachi was not superstitious.<p>

He was a practical man and rarely believed in hearsay.

But everything changed the moment a friend brought him to an amusement park.

* * *

><p><em>3 days before Christmas<em>

"Come one Itachi, un! Get your lazy ass here quickly. You are the only one not here!" the high pitched voice blaring from Itachi's phone made the raven haired man cringe. He glanced at the black clock on the wall for the time. It was 8 minutes past ten. It was still too early to sleep. He was trying to think on an alibi to say but found sighed "Fine, I'll be there in 10 minutes." he mumbled, earning a loud whoop from the person on the other line. He ended the call right away to avoid more requests. All Itachi wanted to do that night was go to bed and curl up with a good book. He wasn't really fond of partying, not anymore.

He placed his cellphone on the nightstand in order to get dressed. He was glad he already took a shower earlier, since he always does that before going to bed. He grabbed a gray shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. He didn't feel like dressing up. He decided on wearing sneakers since he was sure the streets were cleared from the snow. He saw a couple of people clearing the streets earlier. He grabbed his favorite leather jacket, his phone, wallet and keys and left the apartment. He slipped in his car, a red Lamborghini Diablo. It was Itachi's baby and he haven't decided on getting a new one since it was still running fine.

He drove towards the Northern side of the city. That was where the Red Cloud was. It was a bar that he and his friends used as a meeting liked the place and usually spend a few odd days there after work to release the stress in his system. The decorations in the bar were smooth and subtle, the lighting set a romantic ambiance and they usually have a live band. The food they served were great too. It was a perfect hang out for single people looking for love or companionship, not that he was looking for one though. He was happy being single and successful. He was young and free. He will take his time in life slow.

When he reached the bar, he was greeted by Deidara. The blonde literally jumped on him exclaiming that he was late. Itachi was used to Deidara being loud, but the other patrons were looking at them with weird expressions. Itachi locked his car and Deidara dragged him into the bar. The gang was seated in one of the largest tables offered. There were already a couple of empty bottles of beer on the table. "Hey,Itachi is already here." Hidan said and the others nodded their greeting. "Sorry if I'm late, I really thought that you guys had personal business to attend to." he explained as he took a seat beside Kisame and Sasori.

Kakuzu snorted "Heh, you are the one always with the personal matters. You should get laid or something. You are too rich... stop working for a couple of months. Enjoy your youth. Why, if I had..." he was about to continue whenPein stopped him "You talk to much Kakuzu." he mumbled and the others chuckled. Itachi had to smile at that. Their group was odd, but they got along fine. Their personalities blended well despite their differences. They became a closely-tied group during college and maintained their level of friendship as the years passed. They always see to it that they would meet from time to time.

"Sorry, but I have a business to run. Love life can wait." Itachi said as he received a poke from Kisame. "You are not getting any younger you know. You better learn to love." Sasori said quietly. Itachi nodded. Their conversation was broken when a woman clad in a skimpy red dress came up and asked for Itachi's order. "Brandy on the rocks." he said and the woman nodded "Is there anything else I can get you?" she asked and Itachi shook his head. Itachi watched the woman who was obviously was trying to flirt with him. He was used to women being very forward with him.

Itachi was the owner of one of the largest electronics company in the country, the Sharingan Corporations. He was the son of the late FugakuUchiha, a world-renowned business tycoon and socialite mother, Mikoto. His parents died in a plane crash a couple of years back and Itachi grew up alone but under the guidance of his father's cousin, his uncle Madara who managed the family business until Itachi was of age. Itachi was smart and learned the business in a short span of time. He took charge of the large company the moment he turned 21, just a few months after he acquired his diploma.

Itachi was serious in life. He was a perfectionist and wanted everything to go as planned. He have had relationships before, but only the shallow ones. Flings as they are called, but never the serious long termed ones. He claimed he was too busy to love. But the truth was, he found them all to be a bore. He never felt excitement in his relationships. He always believed that if you will meet the one meant for you, it will hit you like a bomb. Patience was one of his strongest points. He just shrugged as he feltKisame poking on his side again. He gave the fish-eyed man a glare but just got a cracking chortle.

"So what are your plans for Christmas?" Tobi asked to no one in particular as he swirled the ice in his glass with a finger. "We will be going out of town and visit the folks."Pein answered with a soft smile on his face. Itachi knew they were visiting Konan's parents. Pein and Konan have been an item since college and it made Itachi a wee bit jealous as to how lucky they were to find true love that early. The others were still single, Kisame, Kakuzu, Tobi and Zetsu. Hidan was married and Sasori and Deidara were somewhat dating. Itachi was in no rush to settle down. He actually haven't stopped to think about his love life's future.

"That's nice. By the way, Sasori and I will be going to this amusement park we saw on the way here. Anyone want to come? The sign said they were open 24 hours."Deidara said as he popped a peanut in his mouth. Itachi's order arrived. He took the glass and nodded, motioning the girl to leave them. "I can't, I have to wake up early. I have to accompany my aunt somewhere."Kisame shrugged. Zetsu smiled "Nice of you to spend time with your aunt." he commented. "They are his only family Zetsu, leave them be." Itachi stated. He looked at Kisame and smiled, Zetsu can be very annoying sometimes.

"Come with us Itachi..." Deidara exclaimed as he looked at the raven. Itachi thought for a few seconds. He was already out of the house so might as well make the most of it, he thought to himself. He then tried to remember when was the last time he visited an amusement park. That was maybe like decades ago. He was already 26, but he knew he had a hidden child suppressed in him. "Okay." he said. He saw the surprised look in Sasori's eyes and the wide grin on the blonde. They decided to end their drinking session and call it a night. Kakuzu was generous enough to pay for their drinks that night.

Itachi trailed behind Sasori and Deidara. A few minutes later, the car stopped in front of a well-lit area. Itachi stared in awe, he must admit that the amusement park looked wonderful against the dark night. He got out of the car and followed the couple towards the entrance. He can hearDeidara's excited chatter about what rides they were going to try. Itachi smiled the moment his hand touched his ticket. Maybe just this once, he can let go of the child in him. His trance was broken when he realized thatDeidara was waving his hand before him "So, which ride do we try first?" the blonde asked him with a cheeky grin.

Itachi and Sasori gave Deidara the privilege to choose their rides. On their third ride, Itachi was already laughing aloud. Something he haven't done in a long time. Sasori was pleased that the raven loosened up a bit. He was worried that their friend was too uptight, though he doesn't voice out his worry. "Itachi, can we meet on the food stand later? Deidara wants to go to the love boat." Sasori said in a small tone. Itachi nodded "Go ahead, we'll meet at the cotton candy stand." he said. He knew the lovers needed some time of their own. He silently watched Deidara pull Sasori towards the slow ride.

Itachi walked around the booths. Some where selling souvenirs while the others were filled with food. He passed by a tent that had a zodiac signs printed all over. He looked around the tent, fighting the urge to touch one of the intricate designs on the cloth. A woman suddenly greeted him that made him jump a bit. She smiled as he blushed a bit. "Are you here to know your future, young man?" she asked, showing a gold tooth. She wasn't Japanese, but she spoke the language well. She was attractive and looked to be in her early forties, Itachi thought. "Uh, no. I was just looking around." he politely rejected, though he was curious.

The woman's eyes twinkled "Don't deny the calling of your heart." she coaxed the raven. "I sense you are lonely, but you try to ignore the loneliness and just wallow in your wealth." she said. The line hit Itachi . He was curious how the woman hit him that easily. He wasn't really into fortune telling and he didn't believe in horoscopes or palmistry. "Come in for a while. I am sensing something good this year. The stars favor you." she said as she opened the tent's door took a deep breath and decided to give it a try. She lead him a chair where a bowl of water was resting.

Itachi wondered why it wasn't a crystal ball, but just kept his mouth shut. He sat and waited for whatever was to come. She sat beside Itachi and reached for his hand. He gave his left hand cautiously. She then ran her fingers over Itachi's palm and got one of the lighted candles and tilted it over the water. Melted wax fell into the water and formed a shapeless watched, almost raising an eyebrow in the process. The woman had her eyes closed and was mumbling something Itachi can't decipher. She then placed the candle down and took the already cooled wax from the water.

"Just as I stated earlier, the stars favor you. This year, any venture you will take will be positive." she said as she caressed the wax with her long nails scraping against it. "You will not be lonely anymore. You will meet someone that will fill your heart's deepest desires... Love... you will fall in love." she grinned as her brown eyes turned darker. "You will know this person is the one meant for you because of a mark." she said as she placed the melted wax into Itachi's hand. "A mark?" he asked and she nodded. "The mark of the year to come. Be off now lad and enjoy." she said as she smiled at Itachi.

Itachi tried to pay her but she refused. He lef the tent with the melted wax in his palm. He took a good look at it and realized that it wasn't shapeless after all. It was formed like a snake, with fringes. He decided to keep it. So he took his wallet out and decided to keep it there. But he realized that the wax was too thin that it might break up. So he decided to look for something to warp it with. He searched for his pockets and found nothing near to a paper. So he took a 1000 yen bill out and wrapped the wax in it. He then placed it in one of the pockets of his wallet and slid it back in his pants.

He then walked towards the cotton candy stand. He wasn't sure how long he was in the tent. As he reached the food stand, Deidara and Sasori weren't there yet. He then suddenly remembered what the fortune teller told him 'the mark of the year to come.' Itachi frowned as he stared at his shoes and wondered what it meant. The year to come... he thought. His deep thinking was cut off when he realized that someone was talking to him. He looked up and was taken by surprise. He was met by a pair of eyes as black as midnight. The man sported a weird spiky hairdo, but it looked good on him.

"Are you going to buy?" the man's husky voice made Itachi unconsciously shiver. He shook his head and stepped aside. He scolded himself for standing near the booth to close, as if he was in line to get the sweet watched the man from behind. He was tall, even taller than himself. He was already 6 feet tall and he guessed the man stood a few odd inches over him. He had a well sculpted body, not too muscular to be scary. His gaze lowered down, resting on the plump ass filling the designer jeans that the man had felt his mouth go dry. Why was he checking out the man? He asked himself.

He bit his inner lip to awaken him. The man bought two sticks of cotton candy and walked towards him. The next thing the man did made Itachi catch his breath. The man smiled and whispered "It's almost Christmas. Smile, you look good with it". After saying that the man walked away. His dark eyes followed the man until he disappeared into the sighed, why did that man had an effect on him like that? He wasn't against same sex relationships. But the last time he checked, he was straight. He dated and bedded women. Never did a man caught his attention or wander in his list. Not until now.

His mind recalled the man. He was good-looking, the spiky hair framed the porcelain face. Thick lashes curtained the midnight eyes. The man looked young, maybe in his early twenties or late teens. He looked around again, hoping to get a glimpse of the mysterious Adonis somewhere. He knew that all he can do was look at the man. He was sure he will never get a chance to get to know even his had no problems with women, his good looks said everything he wanted. But with a man, especially someone who could make male models take a run for their money...Itachi didn't know where or how to start being friendly.

He then walked away from the booth and decided to go to the souvenir shop. He bought a red bear from the displays and paid for it. He carried it in one arm and went back to the cotton candy booth. He glanced at his watch and saw that it was nearing midnight. He decided to wait for another 5 minutes. If he didn't see Deidara or Sasori anywhere, he will call them. He placed his hands in his pocket and waited for any signs of his friends. He got a couple of smiles from the women who passed before him, to which he graciously smiled back. He was here to enjoy himself after all.

He then heard Deidara in the background. He turned around and found Sasori and Deidara wearing equal grins. "What did you do while we were away?" the blonde asked. Itachi shrugged "I just looked around." he said. The three of them decided to get something to eat and drink. They headed towards the hot dog breath halted as they neared the booth. The man from the cotton candy stand was there again. He remembered he got two cotton candies. Maybe he was with a girlfriend. The man was already paying for his orders when Itachi stepped into the line. Itachi silently watched as the man pocketed his change.

Much to his surprise, when the man left the line a small girl was holding unto his belt trailed along. He handed the child the hotdog and was rewarded with a big toothy grin. Itachi looked as the man knelt and cleaned the ketchup off the child after she took a hearty bite. Itachi felt his attraction towards the man increase. A man who knew how to care for a child was a trophy. So the man was married, he thought. Well, any woman would corner him anytime. He then realized that the man was looking at him now and was smirking, his face looked away and tried to ignore the man.

"Itachi... um, someone is coming over." he heard Deidara whisper. Itachi frowned and as he was about to ask Deidara what he meant, he heard someone clear his voice. The same husky voice earlier. "Hi, I was just wondering..." the man said as he trailed his words. "Yes?"Deidara answered for him. "My godchild wants your bear." he said his eyes crinkling as his gazed locked at Itachi and pointed at the bear the raven was carrying. "Can we trade?" he asked as he held up an identical stuffed animal, only blue in was speechless that he was just able to nod and handed the bear to the handsome stranger.

The man smiled as he took the bear. Their fingers brushed a bit and Itachi had to blink a couple of times. The man handed him the blue bear "Thank you. She throws a tantrum if she can't get what she wants." the man said as he tried to swallow the lump that formed in his throat "It's okay. She can have both if she wants to." he voiced out. The man shook his head "No, keep the bear. Your girlfriend might want it." he said as he turned to his companion who was hiding behind him. "HereYumiko, now what would you tell the nice man over there?" he asked as he pointed at Itachi.

The girl walked towards Itachi and smiled. Itachi bent down towards the girl. "Thank you." she said as she stood on her tiptoes and kissed Itachi's cheek. He heard the man chuckle. Itachi patted the girl's head "Now, be good to your uncle." he said. As he stood up the man placed a hand before him "Sasuke by the way." the friendly smile made his eyes crinkle. Itachi took the hand and gave it a firm shake "Itachi. This is Deidara and Sasori. Nice to meet you." he responded as he pointed at his companions. He was pleased on how firm his voice came out. Sasuke smiled as he released the handshake.

"We have to go, it's way past her bedtime. Nice to meet you all." he said as he bowed. Itachi bowed as well. The pair left and Itachi's dark eyes followed the man until he disappeared into the crowd. Sasuke's warmth was still in his palm. "Itachi... he is good looking." Deidara commented as he gave the raven a nudge. Sasori chuckled "And did you see how he stared at you?" as Itachi shook his head. "He obviously likes you." they said in unison. Again, Itachi wasn't against same sex relationships but he was a novice in this area. He just smiled and shook his head "Both of you are insane." he said as the line moved.

They became silent again as they waited for their turn. A small smile appeared on Itachi's lips as he thought of Sasuke. He decided this was just a crush and will fade off as soon as work will start to pour in. But while it's here, he wanted to enjoy the feeling. He shook his head as he tried to concentrate on what was happening as of the moment. But his sub-conscious mind brought Sasuke back into the picture. He took a deep breath and sighed. He realized that he missed this feeling. The feeling of being attracted to someone and the thrill of pursuing that person. He felt light again for the first time in many years.

**~tbc~**

* * *

><p>This is just a short Story... but I do hope you will enjoy.<p>

Dedicated to the special people that made my FFN stay worthwhile... you know who you are...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :**

-I don't own any of the characters... they all belong to the super-genius Masashi Kishimoto-sensei... Dattebayo!

-Only the plot is mine... mine... mine...!

-All of my published works are Un-BETA-ed... and I don't use spellchecker... I publish right after I type... at work... hahaha!

-I am so fond of punctuations...

-I am soooo into UCHIHAcest... I soooo love Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha...

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

I know it's late to write something about Christmas or the New Year.

But I was busy with the festivities that I never got a chance to write one.

So I decided to combine Christmas and New Year in this story.

Chinese New Year is still to come, so I would like to think that I am not super late.

I do have Chinese blood running in my veins (thanks mom).

I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

A tribute to all Uchihacest Fans out there.

Kung Hei Fat Choi!

**PS : Itachi and Sasuke are NOT brothers in this story**

* * *

><p><strong>The Man With The Dragon Tattoo<strong>

* * *

><p>Itachi was not superstitious.<p>

He was a practical man and rarely believed in hearsay.

But everything changed the moment a friend brought him to an amusement park.

* * *

><p><em>Christmas Eve. Around 7 in the evening.<em>

Itachi was stretched on his bed. He was reading some e-mails when his phone rang. It was Deidara. "Yes?" he said as he received the call. "Pein and Konan are still out of town. Kisame is, well with his aunt and uncle. I can't contact Kakuzu, Zetsu nor Hidan. Tobi is spending Christmas with his co-workers. That leaves the three of us." he blurted. Itachi didn't want to spoil the lovers' Christmas with his presence "Let's just meet some other time. I have few things to finish." he ended the call after a few more words. Itachi was used to be alone on Christmas. It wasn't a big deal for him.

He then remembered the needed to e-mail a client about the stocks they had. He reached for his wallet and searched for the calling card that he was given. Instead of finding a card, a folded bill fell then remembered that is was from that fortune teller. He unfolded the money and took the wax out. Lucky for him that it was sandwiched between thick papers on both sides, preserving the sensitive form. He stared at it and was still convinced that even until now, it looked like a deformed snake. He placed the wax on the table and looked for a case to keep it from breaking.

He found a clear case with a cover. He placed the wax in and stared at it. It was around 2 inches wide and 3 inches long. It was like a deformed S with fringes on the side. He closed his eyes and the woman's voice echoed back 'mark of the year to come'. He got up quickly and went to his laptop. He decided to google that line. Results flooded but they were all related to sports. His brows furrowed. Then an idea hit him. He typed 2012 and went over the results. Nothing seemed to catch his sighed and finally gave up. Why was he hurting his brain for something he didn't even believe in?

He walked out of bed and decided to get out of the apartment. He took his jacket and wore a pair of snow boots. The sky was showering snow all over. He pulled a bonnet on his head and made sure that it covered his ears. He then locked the door and walked. Despite being a high-profile person,Itachi loved walking around town. He was used to get flocked by admirers every now and then. He didn't want a bodyguard and he was sure nobody wanted to kill him or anything. He knew his father was well respected and he loved his did the same. He was fair and considerate to his workers.

He passed by a cafe and decided to get some coffee. He got in and went to the counter to get his order. He was battling silently whether to take the coffee out or just drink it there. He felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see who it was. "I was right. I knew it was you."Sasuke said. Itachi was surprised. He never expected to meet him here. "Sasuke..." he blurted out. Sasuke smiled at him "Glad you remembered me." he said. Itachi smiled, hoping Sasuke wouldn't find him acting cute. Sasuke went back into his place in the line. Their so called conversation was cut off when the line moved.

Itachi decided to drink his coffee in the cafe. There were still a few empty tables to choose from. He ordered an espresso macchiato and a slice of fruit cake. He took the empty table near the window. He silently stirred his coffee. Under his lashes, he hoped Sasuke would sit with him. His heart rammed in his ribs as he saw Sasuke walking towards him. "Mind if I join you?" he asked as he placed his tray down. Itachi smiled "By all means, please do." he said. Sasuke smiled as he took his bonnet and gloves off "Are you alone?" he asked as he ruffled his hair. Itachi nodded his answer.

"Why?" Sasuke asked. "Why what?" Itachi asked. "I mean, why are you alone? A guy like you should be at home with your wife or your girl..." Sasuke said but Itachi cut him off "I am single and an orphan." he whispered quietly. Sasuke's mouth turned into a cute O with what he heard. "How about you?" he asked. Sasuke smiled "I am an orphan as well." he said. Itachi took a sip of his drink and looked up "You alone always?" he asked. Sasuke smiled sheepishly "Depending on how you define alone." he murmured against the straw he was biting. Itachi noticed a mischievous sparkle in those dark orbs.

Itachi grinned, he was surprised how easily this man can make him smile. "Let's start from basics, shall we?" Sasuke said as he straightened up. He held his hand before Itachi "Hi. I am Sasuke. Sasuke Sarutobi." he grinned. Itachi took Sasuke's hand "Sasuke Sarutobi? Like the ninja in the stories?" he smirked. Sasuke laughed and nodded "Yep, the one and only." he said as he shook Itachi's hand. "Itachi. Itachi Uchiha." he stated. He saw the surprise in the man's eyes "Itachi Uchiha? From the Sharingan Corporation?" he asked. Itachi nodded and borrowed Sasuke's line from earlier "The one and only."

Sasuke released the handshake. "Are you going to be too formal now that you know who I am?" he asked. Sasuke shook his head "Nope. Can we be friends?" he asked. Itachi smiled 'I want to be more than friends' he screamed in his mind. Now that he was seated before Sasuke with a clear mind, he realized how handsome this man was. His skin looked so smooth and his spiky hair shone under the light. He can even smell the perfume he was using and it tickled his nose in a delightful way. "I don't see any reason why we can't." he smiled "Good. I really like you Itachi." Sasuke said.

Itachi almost choked himself when he heard what the man just said. He looked at Sasuke who was grinning at him. "You what?" he asked as he regained his composure. "I said I like you. I don't know why, but I feel like I've known you for a long time now." he scolded himself 'he didn't mean it romantically' he chanted in his mind. "I see. Well I like you too. You're carefree attitude is like a breath of fresh air compared to my employees." he nodded "Yeah, I hear that all the time. I don't want to be too serious. Life has so much to give." Sasuke exclaimed as he looked at Itachi.

They continued chatting. Itachi then found out that Sasuke was working as a freelance graphic artist. He was into computer stuff that's why he was good with creating visual ads. Itachi was mesmerized by the way Sasuke talked. His face was full of expression. His smiles were contagious and his jokes were hearty that it never failed to make him laugh. Itachi had to admit that his attraction towards Sasuke was beginning to root. Although a perfectionist, Itachi still believed in the saying that there is always a first time for everything. He was willing to take the risk of rejection. He finally decided that he wanted Sasuke.

"So, how about you? Why are we talking about my boring life? Let's talk about you." Sasuke said as he rested his chin on his palm and waited for Itachi to answer. Itachi looked at Sasuke warmly "What would you want to know?" he asked. Sasuke slowly licked his lips and the gesture made Itachi suck in more air. He was physically attracted to this man. He wasn't even sure if the man was open-minded or have gender related issues. He didn't care. All he knew was he wanted him. And Itachi always gets what he wants. One way or another, he vowed to make Sasuke his.

"Well, I still can't believe you are single." Sasuke said as he folded his arms on his chest. Itachi smiled "Why is that?" he asked as he nibbled on the cake that he actually forgotten. "Itachi, I know you are aware that you are good looking. You are rich as well. Two of the most basic characteristics that ties a man down."Sasuke explained his theory. "Well... you forgot number three." he grinned. Sasuke raised an elegant eyebrow "Oh? What is that?" he asked. "Three. I am busy. Very busy, that I don't have time to go searching for love." he 's voice dived a timbre low "Maybe you wanted love to come your way." he winked.

Itachi smirked "Possibly. I don't believe in everything I hear about love. I don't believe in love at first sight. That phrase is nonsense. How can you know it's true love?" he said as he placed his fork down. "I won't debate with you about that. I don't believe in that line as well. But I do believe that one is never too busy to love. Seems to me that you are a workaholic,Itachi." Sasuke commented. Itachi nodded "I haven't found anyone that had the power to stop my time." he said softly. Sasuke nodded "Maybe you just didn't look around that well." he grinned. Itachi looked at Sasuke's serious gaze on him.

"Would you care for a walk around the block? The snow already stopped." Sasuke offered. Itachi looked at his plate and cup and realized that they were already empty. "Sure, why not." he said as he got up and covered his head with his bonnet. He then used his did the same. They walked together and Sasuke held the door open for him. They silently walked side by side. "How old are you Sasuke?" Itachi asked. Sasuke smiled "I just turned 22 a couple of months ago." he answered him. They walked siletny around, block after block. Itachi then realized that he was not familiar with the place anymore.

"I didn't know there was a park here." he voiced his surprise. Sasuke smiled "It's really a discreet park. During summer, this place is filled with birds. I used to come here and take pictures when I was younger." he said as his eyes sparkled from the noticed that there was a small booth at the corner. "What's that?" he asked. Sasuke look at the direction Itachi's finger was pointing. "Oh, that. It's a rental booth for skating shoes." he explained as he looked at the booth's. Then an idea hit Sasuke "Come and skate with me." he said as he took Itachi's gloved hand and pulled him towrds the booth.

"Sasuke... no. I really... can't." Itachi battled to free his hand from Sasuke's grasp. He honestly haven't skated in decades. The last time he skated was when he was 5 and it was a disaster. He can't remember trying the said activity ever again. "Oh, come on. Loosen up Itachi." Sasuke laughed. They reached the booth. It was around 10 and luckily it was still open. The person in charge of the booth greeted them with a smile. She was cute middle-aged woman with youthful eyes. "What can I get you boys?" she asked told the woman his size and then looked at Itachi's feet. "The other would be a size 11." he said after a few seconds.

"How can you be so sure about my size?" Itachi asked. "Well, I am just a few inches taller than you so I am sure your feet are smaller than mine. And besides, we artists have a good eye on certain things." he had to smile at that. They promised the woman that they will be back before she will close. The woman said that the booth was actually opened for 24 hours and a reliever will be arriving at 11 to replace her. "Enjoy kids." she said as she shooed them off and didn't really want to skate. He was afraid he would fall down and embarrass himself in front of Sasuke.

"I really don't know about this." he whispered. Sasuke grinned "It'll be fun. I haven't skated in 3 years. It think that makes us even." he stated. Itachi shrugged but followed Sasuke towards the frozen pond. "Do you think it's safe?" he asked cautiously. "I'll test it. Let's go." Sasuke happily said. Itachi smiled and shook his head slowly. He didn't know why he agreed to be in this mess. But there was no turning back. He can't refuse a challenge. They reached the edge of the pond where several empty benches were took a deep breath. This endeavor must be worth it.

They sat on one of the benches and Sasuke removed his boots and quickly laced the skates on. Itachi was trying to think of a good alibi to prevent him from skating. "You move too slow." Sasuke commented as he knelt before Itachi. He gently removed Itachi's boots and placed the skates on. Itachi was dumbfounded. He knew he was blushing. No one ever removed his shoes for him. He just stared as Sasuke's skillful fingers laced the skates up. "Sasuke..." he called out. "What?" the young man asked. "I really don't think this is a good idea." he said in a small voice. Sasuke just smiled "It is. You'll see." he winked.

Sasuke stepped on the ice, leaving Itachi still seated on the bench. Itachi could see that Sasuke was good as he twirled around. Itachi tried to get up and looked for his balance. He was able to stand and walk a couple of steps. He heard Sasuke screaming for him on the other side of the frozen pond. "The ice is fine. It's hard enough." he assured Itachi nodded. He took a deep breath. He needed to relieve his tensed muscles. Sasuke slid before him. "Let's go." he said, this time taking both of Itachi's hands and led him to the ice. Itachi had no choice but to follow his lead.

"Sasuke... the last time I skated was when I was 5 and I never tried it again." Itachi confessed. Sasuke chuckled. "You can do it. I can teach you. Do you trust me?" he asked as he stared into Itachi's eyes. Itachi trusted him. He usually doesn't trust anyone that easy. But it was different with Sasuke. This man made him feel secured. Sasuke can seem to easily break down his guard and make him let go of all his doubts and fears with just a smile. "Yes. I'm afraid... I do trust you." he responded with a shy 's eyes crinkled "Well then, let's go." he said as he gently pulled Itachi to the center of the pond.

They slowly circled around for a few minutes. Sasuke was giving out instructions every now and then. He even offered a warm up exercise but Itachi refused. "I think I can handle skating fine." he softly said. Sasuke released his other hand but kept a hold on the other. Itachi slowly got the hang of sliding slowly. Sasuke was good and clear with his instructions. Itachi then looked at Sasuke and said "Can you let go of me?" he asked. Sasuke looked at Itachi "You sure you can do it?" he asked. Itachi nodded. "Okay, but I will stay close. Just in case." he said as he released Itachi's hand.

Itachi's feet wobbled a few times. Soon he got his balance and was able to stand on the ice. He heard Sasuke laughed happily. "That's it. I knew you could do it. You can do anything when you put your heart to it." the man exclaimed. Itachi exhaled loudly. He can do this. He will prove to himself that nothing can stop him. He slowly added pressure to his strides. Soon, he was already gliding around though not as fast as Sasuke. "Let's race to that light post Itachi." Sasuke said as he pointed. Itachi looked at the goal. It looked near and he was sure he can skate there without falling down. "Deal!" he accepted.

Sasuke was gracious enough to let Itachi take a few strides ahead. Itachi knew it was futile to race with Sasuke. But he wasn't going to loose without a fight. He can hear Sasuke from behind and knew he was gaining pace. "What's the prize for this match?" he asked loud enough for Sasuke to hear. "Well, the loser pays for dinner." Sasuke laughed. Itachi had to laugh at that. "That sounds fair enough." he called out. He noticed that Sasuke was already beside him, sliding effortlessly. Itachi gritted his teeth and made his legs push harder. He was determined to win for his ego.

Itachi could see the light post nearing. He was tempted to look for Sasuke, to see if he was near him. He slowly looked at his left. Sasuke wasn't there. He then looked at his right, Sasuke wasn't there as well. He frowned. Where was he? he asked himself. But suddenly out of nowhere Sasuke appeared from behind him, wearing a smile that made Itachi's heart melt. He was too close for comfort. "Did you miss me?" he asked, his voice low and husky. Itachi knew he was blushing. He can always accuse the cold weather for his blushes. "What made you say that?" Itachi was able to blurt the question out, but he was breathless.

"Just asking." Sasuke said smiling as his eye crinkled. Itachi knew his face must be as red as tomatoes. He can feel the warmth on his cheeks. He then suddenly remembered that he was aiming for the light post. He saw he was near it, but his knees suddenly bucked up and he was loosing knew he will surely fall. His reflexes weren't cooperating, so he just shielded his face to avoid getting bruised. As he closed his eyes and waited for the impact, he felt Sasuke's strong arms circle around him "Easy. I got you." Sasuke said before him, his warm minty breath fanned over his face.

They didn't fall. They reached the light post together in an embrace. "Thank you." Itachi whispered. His heartbeat was racing. He looked up and met Sasuke's serious gaze on him. He stared back, hoping to cover the excitement he was feeling right now in Sasuke's arms. "You're welcome." Sasuke whispered. The snow started to fall again. A stray snowflake landed on Itachi's nose. Sasuke chuckled softly as he brushed the snowflake off Itachi's nose. "You're really cute, do you know that Itachi?" he asked. "Sasuke, what are you talking about?" he asked. Itachi wanted to make sure he wasn't hearing things.

"I said you are cute, especially when you blush like this." Sasuke said as his gloved finger caressed on Itachi's cheek. "I hope you don't mind me telling you this." Sasuke said as he continued to look at Itachi. Itachi smiled slowly "I don't mind." he whispered. Sasuke smiled, his dark eyes twinkling. If Itachi was reading his actions right, the man was planning to kiss him. He was sure of it. He was a man after all and he made this move before. His mind registered that this kiss was wrong. But his heart screamed for him to go felt Sasuke leaning over him a bit more. He was really planning to kiss him!

Itachi dropped his gaze and closed his eyes. "Merry Christmas Itachi." Sasuke whispered as he gave Itachi's willing lips a chaste kiss. It was short but sweet. Thousands of butterflies exploded from Itachi's chest. He didn't expect that. He didn't see that coming. He slowly opened his eyes and was greeted by Sasuke's eyes. There was a trace of precaution despite the glitter of fulfillment. Itachi knew he had to make a move. He will never have a chance like this with Sasuke in a million years. "Merry Christmas to you too, Sasuke." Itachi responded as he cupped Sasuke's face gently pulled him into another kiss.

**~tbc~**

* * *

><p>I hope you are still with me...<p>

See you on the next (last) chapter


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :**

-I don't own any of the characters... they all belong to the super-genius Masashi Kishimoto-sensei... Dattebayo!

-Only the plot is mine... mine... mine...!

-All of my published works are Un-BETA-ed... and I don't use spellchecker... I publish right after I type... at work... hahaha!

-I am so fond of punctuations...

-I am soooo into UCHIHAcest... I soooo love Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha...

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

I know it's late to write something about Christmas or the New Year.

But I was busy with the festivities that I never got a chance to write one.

So I decided to combine Christmas and New Year in this story.

Chinese New Year is still to come, so I would like to think that I am not super late.

I do have Chinese blood running in my veins (thanks mom).

I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

A tribute to all Uchihacest Fans out there.

Kung Hei Fat Choi!

**PS : Itachi and Sasuke are NOT brothers in this story**

* * *

><p><strong>The Man With The Dragon Tattoo<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Itachi was not superstitious.<em>

_He was a practical man and rarely believed in hearsay._

_But everything changed the moment a friend brought him to an amusement park._

* * *

><p><em>New Year's Eve, almost 10 in the evening.<em>

Itachi was staring at the ceiling. He can still feel Sasuke's kiss on his lips. He closed his eyes as he reminisced that night. That was so far, his best Christmas ever. They went to dinner after the skating venture. His mind was so occupied, not with work which was a surprise. His whole system was screaming Sasuke's name. He gave him his number, he was the one who typed the number into Sasuke's mobile phone before they parted ways after their early dawn dinner. It's been 6 days after Christmas and he haven't heard anything from Sasuke. Itachi was now regretting why he didn't ask for the man's number.

Itachi missed Sasuke. Their feelings for each other seemed mutual on that special Christmas eve. Their kiss proved that theory. But after that, the man vanished from his sight. Itachi had no information as to where to go or how to start looking for Sasuke. He searched the Internet but found nothing on Sasuke Sarutobi. Maybe the man was using a pseudonym for his arts and photos. He was loosing his mind. Where the hell did Sasuke lived? He angrily glared at his laptop. He was fighting the urge to hire a detective and look for the man. He needed to see Sasuke sooner or later or he'll go crazy.

He was convinced that Sasuke wasn't lying when he told him he liked him. He just can't think of any reason why Sasuke didn't contact him. Was it just a fling? A passing challenge? A way to kill time alone? Itachi didn't want to think anything bad about the man. But those possibilities were becoming more inviting as the days passed. He sighed as he threw his head back and landed on his bed. He needed to do something. He had to solve this madness before he starts working. He actually took a holiday leave from work and had his uncle care for the company while he was on vacation.

He turned his laptop off and got up from his bed and stared out the window. The people and the stores were all getting ready to meet the new year. He decided to get some fresh air. He already turned down all the invites from his friends and co-workers. He wanted to be alone. He didn't want anyone to notice how desperate he was in locating Sasuke again. His hair was in a mess. He ran his fingers on his hair and quickly tied it with a red rubber band. He took his wallet and decided to go by foot. He was determined to reach the park where he first met Sasuke. He have been meaning to do that in days.

He took his phone from the table and noticed the case with the melted candle wax. He frowned as he stared at it. "I almost believed in you. But you gave me a riddle I cannot decipher. As I said before, fortune telling is just nonsense." he angrily told the wax. He left his apartment and stormed away. Snow crunched under his boots. He didn't even cared to shield his head from the cold weather. He was fuming so hard that he felt the snow melt the moment it touched his skin. He was never this disappointed with himself in his life. He was so careless and it wasn't like him to be like that.

He passed by a magazine stand and bought a packet of cigarettes and a lighter. He never smoked, but he seemed to need some way to release his stress. He didn't want to go to the Red Cloud, he might actually see one of the gang or someone he knew there. He wanted to be alone and wallow in his loneliness. He walked around and hoped to find the park that was special to him. Kami seemed to have guided him and he reached the place. It was empty. He walked towards an empty bench and sat down. He opened the packet and took a stick and lit it. He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes. Regret filled his being.

He stared at his shoes. His mind was telling him to forget the man. They didn't share anything other than that kiss and that was it. But his heart was telling him something else. And he wanted to listen to his heart more than his brain. He got his phone from his pocket and stared at it. He never even had the chance to take a picture of Sasuke. His memory was the only thing that made him see Sasuke. He never felt like this even with his girlfriend of 2 years. Sasuke came into his life like a whirlwind and left wrecking his life and damaging his heart. He threw the almost finished cigarette away and lit up a new one.

Itachi's deep trance was cut off when a child walked before him. Itachi frowned. The child looked oddly familiar. "My uncle says you shouldn't smoke." she said softly. Itachi's brows furrowed. Realization hit him. He knew this child. "Is that so?" he asked as he removed the cigarette from his lips. He looked at the child "Where is your uncle?" he asked. The child smiled and pointed her finger to Itachi's right. Itachi looked over his right shoulder. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. It was Sasuke. He was seated on a bench, his arms resting on the backrest. He was looking at their direction with a scowl.

Itachi threw the cigarette away. He took the child's hand "Let's go to your uncle, shall we?" he asked and the girl nodded. Itachi felt uneasy. What would he tell Sasuke? He felt his heart race. He was loosing his breath. He then stood before Sasuke and watched as the young girl scrambled to sit on Sasuke's lap. He sat on the other end of the bench. "Hello Sasuke." he whispered but he didn't look. "I see that you are fine." Sasuke mumbled. Itachi gritted his teeth. Fine? With all the dark circles on his eyes and his ruffled hair, he looked fine to him? Itachi knew he had to calm down. He had no rights to snap at Sasuke.

There was silence after that. A few minutes of dreadful silence. At the corner of his eye, Itachi noticed a woman with bright red hair walking towards them. She was petite and was wearing a pair of tortoiseshell glasses. She was pretty and had an air of confidence as she walked. The child jumped up and ran towards the woman. "Mama!" she squealed happily. "Let's go home Yumi. Sasuke... are you coming?" she asked. Sasuke grunted "No, ai have a few things to take care of Karin. You go ahead." he mumbled. "Okay. Sugeitsu parked the car on the other side. When you are done with your affairs, just go home okay?" she said.

The child ran towards Sasuke and hugged him "Happy New Year uncle Sasuke. You really don't need to tuck me to bed. Daddy can do it. You need to make your friend happy, he looks sad." she whispered as she pointed at Itachi. That line brought a small smile on Sasuke's lips. He kissed the girl's forehead and bid her farewell. The women left. A few minutes passed by but the silence remained. Itachi wanted to break the ice, but he didn't know what to say. He then decided to continue smoking. What else was he supposed to do? He placed a stick in between his lips and lit it up and inhaled deeply.

Suddenly Sasuke moved and pulled the stick out of his lips. His movement was so swift that it caught Itachi by surprise. "I told you earlier to stop smoking." he growled. Itachi gritted his teeth "Who are you to stop me from what I want to do?" he spat. Sasuke threw the cigarette on the ground and stomped on it angrily. "Damn it!" he cursed loudly. Then there was silence again. Itachi stared at his shoes and waited. He knew Sasuke was pissed off. "If you didn't want anything from me, you should have told me at the start." Sasuke finally said. The line made Itachi wonder. What did he mean by that?

"What are you talking about?" he finally asked as he faced Sasuke. Sasuke got up and fished his pocket. "If you didn't want to hear from me, you could have just told it to my face. Do you know how many times I tried calling that number before I realized it was not even existing?" He pulled out his mobile phone, gave it a few touches and threw it towards Itachi. Itachi caught the gadget with both hands and looked at it. His eyes grew wide with surprise. He stared at the number on the screen. He was the one who typed it in but hell, it missed a number! He typed the number incorrectly for heaven's sake!

Now Itachi wanted to die. All this time he had no one to blame but himself. "I..." he said but stopped. Would Sasuke believe him? Itachi guessed the man wouldn't. "You what? You gonna tell me you're sorry and that's it? Damn Itachi when I told you I liked you, I meant what I said!" he blurted. Itachi felt miserable but opted to remain silent. Sasuke needed to vent out. "When you didn't react when I kissed you I thought that we can have something special. Something beautiful. But fuck, you are like all of them." Sasuke said as he sat down and buried his face in his hands.

"I looked for you." Itachi silently said. "You never gave me your address, so I had no clue where to start. I spent days looking for you, but we knew no one in common. I stayed home and wallowed with my pride. I thought that you were just wanting a diversion." Itachi said. He heard Sasuke give out a pained laugh "Diversion? From the moment I saw you at the carnival, I knew I wanted you. I actually went back after I got my godchild home but you were gone. I thought I would never see you again. You just don't know how happy I was when I saw you again at the cafe." Sasuke confessed.

Sasuke got up and stood before Itachi and leaned over. "And the moment I tasted your lips, I wanted you to be mine." he whispered as he stared into Itachi's eyes. Itachi grew breathless, his whole body trembled with excitement. "I was a fool Sasuke. I should have hired a detective to look for you. But I had no picture of you. The only thing I had of you was my memory." after saying that Itachi reached up for Sasuke, cupped his faced and kissed him. Sasuke kissed him back. Their kiss was filled with so much passion that it erased all the doubts and frustrations in their hearts and as well as in their minds.

They had to end their kiss for they needed to breathe. Itachi stared into Sasuke's eyes. "I'm sorry." he whispered. Sasuke finally smiled "I am sorry as well." he responded as pulled Itachi up and wrapped his arms around him. They remained in that state for a few minutes, the only thing they can hear was the synchronized beating of their hearts. "Go home with me Sasuke." Itachi whispered. Sasuke looked at him and smiled "Are you sure?" his eyes glittering. Itachi nodded. "I finally found you again, I am not letting you go. Not anymore." Itachi murmured against Sasuke's cheek.

They stared at each other for a couple of minutes. Their eyes talked of the passion and love that their mouths failed to state. Itachi pulled Sasuke and led him. Their feelings were mutual. Itachi have never been this sure in his life. He wanted Sasuke and nothing will stop him. They quickly covered the distance from the park to Itachi's apartment. Snow was falling again. When they reached the door, Itachi quickly tried to unlocked it. His trembling fingers took the task longer. He felt Sasuke's arms snake around him. "Easy, I am not going anywhere." he heard him whisper huskily in his ear.

The door was finally unlocked and they walked into the dark. Before Itachi could move farther away, Sasuke reached for him and pulled him. He landed on Sasuke's chest. "Are you sure about this Itachi?" he whispered. Itachi nodded though he wasn't sure if Sasuke can see him. "Yes..." he whispered back. He felt Sasuke's lips crash unto his own and kissed him with so much passion that he felt he could die right there and then from arousal. Itachi backed a bit and hit a stool. Luckily they both fell on the couch. The crowd outside were cheering over the last hour countdown for the new year.

"Sasuke..." Itachi moaned as Sasuke diverted his attention to Itachi's neck. "You can tell me to stop now while I still can..." he breathed against the warm skin. Itachi was getting delirious. He was all together frightened and excited. This wasn't his first time to taste the art of sex. but this was his first time to be passionate with a man. He had enough knowledge about this, but it didn't stop him from fearing that he might not please Sasuke. He was inexperienced with this so he decided to let Sasuke teach him the beauty of this kind of love. "Don't stop. I want this." he firmly responded, earning a gentle suck from Sasuke on his collarbone.

"Is this your first time?" Sasuke asked as he slowly removed the band that held Itachi's hair. "With a man you mean?" Itachi asked as goosebumps started to grow all over his body. He heard a soft chuckle from Sasuke "Yes." he responded as he gently nipped Itachi's earlobe near his lips. "Yeah..." he responded with a loud exhale. Sasuke ran his fingers through Itachi's hair "Kami, you're so beautiful." Sasuke's voice was coated with desire. Itachi had to smile. Nobody ever called him beautiful before. It surprisingly sounded wonderful, especially coming from Sasuke.

"Sasuke..." Itachi gasped as he felt Sasuke's hand roam inside his shirt. The calloused covered fingers gently caressed his skin. It felt undeniably good. "I want to see you..." Itachi requested. He finally had the will power to remove Sasuke's teasing hands away and pulled him towards his room. "Do you have anything against open lights?" he asked with a smile and Sasuke shook his head. They reached Itachi's room and Sasuke slowly looked around. "Your room is really nice Itachi. I would love to take a picture of you in here." he smiled. Itachi smirked "I was thinking of doing something else with you here..." he teased.

Sasuke laughed "Really? Let's see what we can do with that idea." Sasuke whispered as he moved towards Itachi and kissed him again. This time his hands moved without hesitations. He unbuttoned Itachi's shirt and threw the discarded clothing away. His lips left Itachi's mouth and travelled towards his neck. He heard Itachi moan out as he licked his neck. Sasuke gently made Itachi lie down. His silky long hair was spread out and covered his pillow. Sasuke gave into his urge to touch Itachi's face. "I never wanted anyone the way I wanted you Itachi." he whispered as he gathere a few stray locks and kissed it.

Itachi's heart was overwhelmed. Sasuke was opening his eyes to another world of love that he never knew existed. Maybe that fortune teller was partially right. He was willing to fall in love with Sasuke today, tomorrow and forever. "Love me..." Itachi whispered. He wasn't ashamed to voice out his needs and wants with Sasuke. Sasuke smiled, his dark eyes softening. "Itachi, I might hurt you..." he whispered as he took his place beside Itachi. "Just go easy on me..." Itachi said as he slowly pulled Sasuke shirt off. His fingers gently traced the contours of Sasuke's body, embedding everything in his mind.

Sasuke began kissing him again, no urgency this time. He trailed small kisses on Itachi's face, lingering on his lips. Sasuke's hands were everywhere, touching and caressing him here and there increasing the already formed arousal even more. Sasuke gave out a contented sigh when Itachi's fingers brushed against his nipple. Sasuke pulled Itachi's pants off and freed himself from his as well. Itachi can see the bulge formed between Sasuke's creamy thighs that was covered by the skimpy silk boxers that left no room for imagination. Itachi bit his lower lip to ease the anticipation building in his mind.

The lights suddenly went out, the only source of brightness was from the lights outside that seeped throught the window. Itachi cared less as he pulled Sasuke into another lip lock. Their tongues danced with the melody of their beating hearts. Itachi felt Sasuke remove the last thing that covered him. Sasuke ended their kiss and went to lick his nipple to life. Itachi arched his back as he groaned loudly. "Sasuke..." he whimpered as Sasuke claimed the neglected nub. Their bodies burned. Sasuke went further down. He then felt Sasuke's hands on him, one cupping his balls and the other caressing his erection.

"Sasuke..." he groaned as he felt Sasuke hot breath fanning before his pride. "You are beautiful Itachi. So beautiful..." the words faded off as Sasuke's mouth came down on him. "Haahhh..." Itachi half-screamed half groaned from the sensation. He couldn't compare what Sasuke was doing to him from all the intimacies he had before. Every touch was different, every kiss was new. He felt his body tremble as his knees grew weak. Sasuke was giving him the best blowjob he ever had. Sasuke continued to suck and squeeze him. Itachi knew he will explode. The tight feeling in his groin was threatening to go.

"Sa-aahhs-ke..." he screamed in surrender. Itachi came, filling Sasuke's mouth. The young man smiled as he wiped his mouth. "You taste delicious too..." he grinned. Itachi still had his eyes closed. He could swear that he saw stars. "Do you have condoms, Itachi?" he asked. Itachi nodded and pointed at the furniture on the corner. "Second drawer to the left, below my watches..." he said as he tried to stabilize his breathing. His knees were still weak, but he felt extremely good. He knew there was more to come and he couldn't wait. He opened his eyes and saw Sasuke get off the bed and walk towards the vanity mirror.

Itachi noticed something that caught his eye. Despite the dark, he knew he saw something. As Sasuke moved back to join him in bed, he sat up and positioned himself behind Sasuke. "What?" Sauske asked as he wondered what Itachi was looking at. "What's that on your back?" he asked as he tried to make Sasuke's back face the light from the window. Sasuke chuckled as he looked at Itachi. "Oh, that? It's my tattoo." he responded as he ran his fingers through his hair and gave Itachi a boyish grin. Itachi was not against body art or piercings, as long as it was nice to look at.

"You've got a tattoo?" Itachi asked as his fingers traced the marked skin. Sasuke nodded as he positioned his back towards the window to illuminate his back. Itachi watched as his fingers brushed against the sweaty skin. On Sasuke's back, on the exact opposite to his right breast nestled an intricate design of a fiery blue dragon as big as his open hand. "Oh, it's a dragon..." Itachi whispered. Sasuke nodded "Yup. It is my lucky charm. I had it done 2 years ago. And now since it's the year of the dragon, it's supposed to bring me luck." he explained as he faced Itachi and tilted his chin up for a kiss.

Itachi kissed Sasuke back. "I love you Sasuke." he said after their lips broke apart. Sasuke smiled at him "You better not take that back 'coz I'm staying. " he grinned. Itachi nodded "I meant what I just said." he smiled as they kissed again. The fireworks started outside. It was already new year. So that fortune teller was right all along. He finally understood the riddle-like line she gave him. Here was his soul mate. He will indeed fall in love. The stars did seem to favor him this new year. He did fall in love with a man that has a mark of the year to come. He fell passionately and deeply in love with the man with the dragon tattoo.

**The End**

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed.<p>

I will try to update my other stories and end my Uchiha Diaries as soon as possible.

But for now, I will entertain the other stories that would appear in my mind.

Love you guys!


End file.
